


Christmas Kisses

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Kreacher's annoyance at his Mistress proves beneficial for Draco.





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for emmagrant01, who requested Snape/Draco--unexpected mistletoe

Beta: reddwarfer 

* * *

Kreacher had finally finished decorating the Manor for the grand holiday gala. He had just slumped exhaustedly down onto the floor when he heard his Mistress screech from the entry hall. Dutifully, he *popped* into the foyer at once.

"Where is the mistletoe? I do not see one sprig of mistletoe in this entire house!" Narcissa Malfoy scolded the ancient house elf. Her glare intensified as the clock behind her began to chime. She whipped her head around to check the time. "Eight o'clock! My guests will be arriving at any moment. Mistletoe, you miserable creature! Mistletoe, **now!** " demanded Narcissa before spinning on her heel and marching out of the room.

"Mistress wants mistletoe? Kreacher will give her mistletoe," grumbled the elf under his breath.

~~~~~~~

Draco mingled around the party, smiling politely and making idle chit chat as his mother had instructed him to do. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, as per usual. If there was one thing his mother could do, it was throw an elaborate soirée.

Of course, there was something unique about this year's event. It wasn't that the Dark Lord himself was in attendance, or that in the midst of a Wizarding war they were celebrating a season of peace. No, it was the mistletoe.

Naturally, there was the standard sprig hanging in the each doorway, but at sudden and random moments, bunches of the berried plant would appear out of nowhere over a guest's head. At first, Narcissa seemed agitated by this surprise, but upon realizing that her guests were delighted at the idea, she, of course, took full credit.

Draco, on the other hand, had had quite enough of being kissed by desperate middle aged women and excessively randy younger ones as well. Scanning the room to check on his mother's location, he spotted her at his father's side. She was playing the loyal wife role flawlessly, gazing adoringly, and laughing at all the right moments in the conversation. The absurdity sickened Draco.

Assured that his mother would not see him, Draco grabbed his cloak and slipped out the back door into the garden. She had been on him something horrible lately about his smoking. He was reduced to sneaking off to nip a fag when she was otherwise occupied.

He shook a cigarette from the pack, removing it with his lips and leaned back against the house. As he reached for a light, someone beat him too it. Surprised to see Severus Snape standing before him, Draco simply stared for a moment.

Severus took the initiative and held his lit wand to Draco's cigarette. "Not in a festive mood this evening?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"As much as you are, I suppose," Draco drawled in reply.

Suddenly a loud *pop* was heard and a sprig of mistletoe sparkled into view directly above Draco's head. Severus glanced up, raising his eyebrow and smirking ever so slightly. Placing his hand on the house behind Draco's head, he leaned in and covered Draco's mouth with his own.

Draco melted under Severus' kiss, dropping his cigarette to wrap his arms around the older man's neck. Severus' kiss was ravenous as well as tender, complete unrestrained bliss, instantly banishing Draco's prior frustrations.

When they finally broke apart, Draco smiled brightly, brushing a strand of hair out of his lover's face. "I thought you'd never arrive."

"Are you about ready?"

"I am."

Severus pulled Draco tightly against his side and nodded.

~~~~~~~

Narcissa hurried to the back door, expecting to catch her son sneaking a smoke once again. Sure enough, a cigarette lay burning on the ground. However, Draco was nowhere in sight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
